coma
by KatKim22
Summary: Tommy goes in to a coma. Kimberly and him have 3 kids. This is what happen when he wakes up out of the coma.After Dino Thunder but will have the Dino Thunder rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Coma 

By Katkim22

Tommy Kim Paring Tommy in a coma and what happen after he wakes up. After Din thunder

Kim and Tommy have talked about the letter and have been to get her a total of 4 years now. They were driving home to Reefside from a visit to Angel Grove with their three kids Ann, Kelly, and Mason. When all of the sudden a car crossed over in to their lane and hit them head on. Tommy was thrown from the car and was unconscious when the ambulence got there.

The kid s had some bumps and bruises but not searouisy hurt. Kim ended up with a broken leg and a slight comcousen. Tommy is still in a coma.

Three months have passed and Tommy is not out of the coma yet. The doctors have tried to get Kim to pull the life support. But with the kids only being 3,2,and 1, she still has hope that he will awake for the kids could have a dad again. They love him and he loves them.

It took about a month and a half more but he did wake up with one little problem. He had no memory of what had happened. He remembered who Kim was but not the kids. His memory has been erased from everything after high school.

He still thought that they were in high school. He asked Kim " Where the other are?" Kim said " well Billy and Kat gave come back from London and are with the kids. Rocky went to Texas but came back when you got hurt. Jason, Zack, and Trini are still at the peace conference or last I heard. Adam, Aisha, and Tanya are in the waiting room and we could not get a hold of Justin."

Tommy asked " How are Tanya and Justin?" Kim asked "you don't know who they are?" Tommy said "no". That is when Kim figured out what happened. Tanya was the yellow zeo ranger after Sha left and Justin was the blue turbo ranger after Rocky go hurt.

Just then in to Tommy room came 5 adults. They were Connor McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, Trent Fernandez and Haley Hunter. Tommy looked and the people then at Kim. When he looked at the other people he looked worried and very confused. He then asked Kim who they were? 


	2. Chapter 2

Next 

RECAP

Tommy was at the hospital and was awake. Trying to find where the others are and who are the people who came in to his room

Kim said this is Connor, Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Haley. The teens were our dino thunder rangers and Haley was your tech producer. he teen were your students too.

At that min Adam came in and said that Justin and Zack had just shown up. Jason called and said that he and Trini would be there within the next 12 hours they are still pretty far away. Tommy looked over and Hi Bro what's up? What's up? Adam said what's up is what I just told Kim. Well send in Zack and this Justin. Kim also said send in Tanya. 

So the teens and Haley left and in came Zack, Justin. and Tanya. Tommy was confused when he say that Justin was a college student. How Justin found out was from Adam. He just keep trying to get a hold of him and finally did. Kim left the room so that he could talk to the three and also find out who Tanya and Justin are. Tommy tried to stop Kim from leaving but didn't.

Zordon who never died and was on etlar saw what happen to tommy and hoped that no evil would use this to help them out. Unknown to Zordon or anyone that Rita and Lord Zedd had returned to get rid of the power ranger, All of them. 

Kim went home and tried to get some sleep before she took the kids in to see their dad tomorrow. the kids were in bed when Kim got home. And Billy was asleep on the floor and Kat on the couch. So she went straight to bed.

Kim got up at 2:00pm the next day and took the kids to see Tommy. Tommy looked at the kids and was clueless on who they were. They freaked him out when they ran over to him and said daddy. Kim told Tommy that these were his kids, Ann, Kelly, and Mason. 

Just when he was talking to the kids Rito and Goldar appeared in his room. Which freaked him out even more. He yelled and the rangers came in to Tommy's room. They fought off Rito and Goldar. They were confused on how they came back the thought that they were gone for good last time. 

When that happen Kira got the kids out of there. For they would not get hurt. Kira asked Kim if she would like her to take the kids home and watch them for a while. Kim said Thank You Kira. Kira said Ok, then asked Connor if he would drive them there he said ok and let's go. The kid said good bye to the mom and dad and left with Kira and Connor.


	3. Chapter 3

**More Rangers **

Kira and Connor took the kids home and stayed with them over night after they told the parents where they would be. They finally go t the kids to go to sleep.

Zordon got in contact with the space rangers, Andros, Ashley, T.J., Cassie, Carlos, and Zhane. To let them know what happened to a fellow ranger. and told them that Rito and Goldar had some how come back and he thought that Rita and Lord Zedd. He also said that since they cam back there is a strong possibility that other evils can come back. You should go find out how Tommy is doing.

The space rangers went to earth and to see Tommy. Kat was in the waiting room and saw them and asked, How did you find out about Tommy?. Cassie said "that Zordon told us". Adam said are you sure. We thought that he was gone. Carlos said no he is alive and is on Eltar. He said that Rita and Lord Zedd have came back and that you alreadly know that Rito and Goldar are back. 

Kim came out of Tommy's room when they said that Rita and Lord Zedd are back. Kim asked is there anything more that we should know? They said yes. Andros said that Zordon said that other could come back and to keep a look out for any. They will try to get to Tommy to use him to help them out .They might also team up on the rangers so we will stay and help you out down here.

Kira came back with the kids and they went in to see their dad. Kim told Kira who the space rangers were and what Zordon had told them . Trent had a bad felling that Rita and Lord Zedd are not the only ones back. Tommy was talking with the kids just getting to know them and things that he did with them. Like take them to the park and play Barbie's with Ann and Kelly. 

Just then there was a loud sound out side of the hospital and the rangers ran out to see what it was!

**Please review and let me know what you think. I will update in about three weeks. I have some family problems to take care of. I will try to update sooner if I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Galaxy come 

RECAP

The Space rangers have come and there has been a loud sound outside of the hospital.

The rangers ran outside to see what had made that sound. That is when they saw the Lost galaxy rangers ship crashed and they were hurt but not to badly. The rangers were a little counfused on why the were pretty beat up.

Kira had not known who the lost galaxy rangers were, but asked if they were ok?

Kim said to the dion'd these are the lost galaxy rangers and they are Leo Corbett, Maya, Kai Chen, Karone,and Damon Henderson. Connor asked Kim "I thought that they a ranger named Kendrix Morgan." " they did until she died and they Karone took over for her.

The LG rangers had not hear Kira the fist time so she asked again. Are you okay? this time Maya answered and sai I think so we were attcked coming here to see Tommy. Attacked? By who asked Jason. Who has just shown up with Trini. By Scorpius, Trakeena, Furio, and Captain Mutiny. They came back som how. Cassie said Great now ther are more that we have to take care of. 

Leo said " no this is our fight". Kim said that Zordon said to help out any because he thinks they will team up on us rangers. And that there could be more on the way . Damon said what are we going to do some of us don't have any powers any more. That is when Trini said that every body does have the power is inside you. Just look deep for it. That is when Karone looked deep in to herself and next hting you know she was morphed.

**That is when this ends. I want to know if there shoud be the other rangers added in or not . Please review and please no flames. Thank you those who had review and thank you to starfire 1994 for being the first to review next will be up as soon as i can . And sorry it took so long.**


	5. Chapter 5

Time Force

RECAP

The LG rangers have come to see Tommy but were attacked. Then said they had no power but Trini told them what to do and Karone morphed.

They all stared to look inside themselves to find their power and morph as well. They found it morphed and then powered down. So that no one would see them become power rangers out side the hospital. 

Before going back in side the hospital the saw a fire about 100 feet away form them. Jason, Trini, Sha, Kat, Billy, and Adam said that they would go find out what happened. When they got there Jason saw Wes Collins a brown haired young man in his twenties wearing a rd shirt.. Jen Scotts a dark haired girl wearing a pink shirt. Katie Walker a black girl wearing a yellow time force uniform. Lucas Kendall a Young man in a Black Time force uniform and Black hair. Trip Regis a young man with green hair in a green shirt were getting away from their ship which was now in flames. Kat asked them if they were ok and they said I think so. Adam asked if they were here to see Tommy as well. Jen being the leader said yes we are. We got a message from Zordon about Tommy, and also about Rita and Lord Zedd. 

As walking back to the hospital Sha said they are not the only ones back. The Lost Galaxy Rangers were attacked on their way her by their former Villains. They were not badly hurt. But they will be staying here until every villain is dealt with. Just to be on the safe side. 

Kim introduced them to the dino's and told them to go see Tommy and to please send the kids out. The kids said good bye to their dad and Ethan took them home along with Leo, Andors and Ashley, Because they did not want anyone going anywhere alone. 

They had a long day still ahead of them.

Please read and review, Please no flames. and tell me if the other ranger should come in.


	6. Chapter 6

Wild Force

RECAP

The time force rangers have come.

Ethan, Leo, Andros and Ashley took the kids home. And when they got to Kim and Tommy's house the Wild force rangers were there but a little confused on why. They did not know where they were. They thought that they were on earth but not sure. That is when Ethan got really to attack them but Ashley stopped saying that these are the wild Force rangers.

They are Cole Evans a young man with black hair and wearing a red uniform. Taylor Earhardt a blond young woman in her early twenties and wearing a yellow force uniform. Max Cooper a black man wearing a blue uniform. Danny Delgardo a young man with black hair and dark brown eyes and wearing a black uniform. Alyssa Enrile a young woman with brown hair and wearing a white uniform,(Cole's Girlfriend).Merrick Baliton a young man with dark hair and wearing a sliver uniform.

Leo asked them why there are here. Alyssa said we were told something about a former ranger. But not which one. We think this is where Princess Shayla transported us. Can you tells which ranger it is that we are here to see. Andros said that you must be her to see Tommy. Cole asked, What did happen to Tommy. Ashley said that his family and him were in a car accident and Tommy was in a coma for a little while but is now awake with very little memory.

Leo took the Wild Force rangers to the hospital to see Tommy. Kira saw Leo come in with them and then asked who they were. Leo introduced them . And then went in to see Tommy when Toxica and Master Org showed up with Dark Specter, Ecliptor and Darkonda. To take the rangers to battle. The rangers morphed, fought and the evils retreated for the time being. But said they would be back.

Kim went home with Kira, Cassie, Alyssa, Taylor, Sha, and Trini. So each of them could get sleep after a long day.

**Please Review and Please no Flames. Thank you to starfire1994 and Jeremy Shane for their review it means the world to me. and any one who has reviewed. I will up date in about three days.**


	7. Chapter 7

Light Speed Rescue

RECAP

Wild Force Rangers have come. Kim, Kira, Cassie, Alyssa, Taylor, Sha, and Trini have gone back to Kim's to get some sleep.

The girls got up to a sound in the kitchen and woke up to find Jason, Connor, and Adam making them lunch. After all It was 1:00 pm when they woke up. They told Kim that the kids were at the hospital already because Billy and Kat took them to see their dad. They will bring the kids back at 3:30pm said Connor. After they ate they headed back to the hospital.

The Light Speed Rescue rangers came to see Tommy in the Rescue Rover. They were coming from Mariner Bay. As soon as they got to Reefside Hospital the rover blew up. Someone had hooked up a bomb to the under side of the rover. No one was hurt but the explosion. 

The Light Speed Rescue rangers introduced themselves. They are Carter Grayson, red ranger; Kelsey Winslow yellow ranger; Chad Lee blue ranger; Dana Mitchell pink range; Joel Rawlings green ranger; and Ryan Mitchell the Titanium ranger and Dana's brother.

Kim had know them for a long time now and where very glad to see them. Although she had no idea who Ryan was. She did not know that he was a good ranger. Dana had told her about him being evil, but did not know that this is the same person. She got ready to attack him but Carter told her to stop by saying that "he has turned good just like Tommy did when he was the evil green rangers years before." 

Kat came out with the kids and took them home along with Billy Jen, Wes, Cole, Danny and Justin. So that they get could some sleep too. They were getting ready to leave when Elsa and Zeltrex show themselves and now Trent knew what he had the bad feeling about. If they were back this means that their master Mesagog is back as well. This meant that it was going to be a hard battle. Them fought them and got them to retreat but no for long. 

They were glad that day was over. It had been another long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Ninja Storm 

_**Disclaimer- I do not own the rangers. They belong to Disney. However I do own Ann, Kelly and Mason.**_

RECAP

Elsa and Zeltrex have shown themselves and that is why Trent had his bad feelings.

The hospital said that Tommy could go home in about 5 more days. Even if his memory has not come back yet. Kim is happy that he would be home soon. 

Kat, Billy, Jen, Wes, Cole, Danny and Justin have come back to the hospital with the kids. They sent about an hour with their dad before they had to leave. This time they were taken home by Jason, Zack, Adam, Ashley, Andors, Zhane and Karone.

About an three hours after Jason, the kids, and the others left. The Ninja Storm team showed up at the hospital with Lothor's monsters right behind them. They are Shane Clarke a young man with dark skin, black hair and in a red uniform. Dustin Brooks a young man with dark hair and dark eyes wearing a yellow uniform. Tori Hanson a young blond woman wearing a blue uniform. Hunter Bradley a young blond man wearing a Crimson uniform. Blake Bradley a young man with black hair wearing a Navy uniform. Cam Wantanabe a young man with black hair wearing a green uniform. Sensei Wantanabe came along with them. They saw the other rangers come running out to greet them and said that 10 of Lothor's monsters are right behind us. 

Kat said guys lets take them out. They all morphed and started to fight off the monsters and soon were done. They then went back into the hospital so that the Ninja Storm rangers could see Tommy, which Kim was happy about. She was hoping that Sensei could help get Tommy's memory back. 

Divatox, Master Org, Toxica, Queen Bansheera, have come to get Tommy but were fought off by Trey and the Alien Rangers, who have come to see Tommy as well.

**Please Review and no flames. Hope you like it. I bet that you did not see Trey or the Alien Rangers coming**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Space Patrol Delta **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Power Ranger. I do however own Ann, Kelly, and Mason.**

**RECAP-**Ninja Strom have come, So have Trey and the Alien Rangers.

Trey went in to the hospital before anyone. He went straight to Tommy's room. Although Kat and the rest looked at him as he passed. They had not known that he had come. They did no know about the Alien Rangers either.

Trey asked Tommy if he was okay. Tommy looked at him and yelled for Kim and Rocky.

Tommy asked Kim who is this guy? Kim looked at Rocky who answered for Kim by saying this is Trey he gave his gold ranger powers to Jason while you were Zeo Ranger 5 Red. Then Jason's body could not handle it anymore so we gave it back to him.

Sha asked Tommy if it was okay to send in the Alien Rangers?

I think it will be fine as long as I am there with Tommy. Said Kim.

Ok. I will send them in. Sha left and came back with them. This freaked Tommy out big time seeing as they were aliens.

Greetings Tommy. It is nice to see you again. Said Delphine.

Who are these people. Or whatever they are? Asked Tommy confused.

These are the Alien Rangers. Said Billy who had come in to Tommy's room.

Jason, Adam, Zack, Ashley, Andors, Zhane and Karone came back to the hospital with the kids. The kids were scared of the Alien Rangers.

Kelly said "Mommy who are these weird looking people and how do they know daddy".

Kim said "Honey these are the Alien Rangers."

Just then in Tommy's room opened a time portal which brought the SPD Rangers to the past. They are Jack Landors a black mad in a red uniform. Sky Tate a brown haired young man in a blue uniform. Bridge Carson a young man in a green uniform. Z Delgardo a brown haired young woman in a yellow uniform. Sydney Drew a blond in a pink uniform. Sam who was in a white ranger uniform and a big blue dog.

Karone got in to a fighting stance. But was stopped by Cam.

I believe these are the Space Patrol Delta Rangers said Cam.

We are said Syd. And we came to see Tommy because he is a commander in our time. Which is the year wanted to see if he was ok.

The kids said Bye to their dad and left with Tanya, Syd, Taylor, Tori, Dustin, Rocky and Jack, to go to Kim's and get some sleep.

Know one knew what was to come.

**Please Review and no flames. Hope you like if you have any ideas for how to add the other rangers Please let me know. I should up date in about a week.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mystic Force

**RECAP-**Space Patrol Delta have come with a big blue dog. They came though a time portal.

Tanya, Syd, Tori Dustin, Rocky and Jack have come back to the hospital with two of the kids. 

Kim asked where Kelly was? Tanya answered by saying that is at the house with Taylor. She was not felling very good today so Taylor said she would stay at the house with her.

Kelly was asking for you this morning and we said we would come get you said Dustin.

Kim went back to the house to see what was wrong with Kelly but she could not find Kelly or Taylor anywhere. That was until she went in to the den and found a note from Elsa that said give up what powers you rangers have or say goodbye to Kelly and your ranger friend Taylor.

Kim did not know what to do so she went back to the other rangers and asked what to do . Jason , Jen, Andors, Connor, Rocky, Delphine, Trey, T.J., Jack, Cole Shane, Leo, Carter and Commander Cruger( Who is the big blue dog) said that they would come up with a way to get them back. 

They took over because the were the leaders of all the teams. But before they could act on the plan Taylor rushed in to the hospital with Kelly and the Mystic Force rangers . 

They are Nick Russell the red ranger, Charlie(chip) Thorn the yellow ranger, Madison Rocca the blue rangers , Vida Rocca the Pink ranger, and Xander Bly the green ranger. 

They went to Kim's house and found Elsa note. So they went to find them and bring them back to the rest of the rangers and Kelly to her mom.

Kim said thank you so much and asked who they were. Nick said we are the Mystic Force rangers and we know that evil is back because your Rita is our Mystic mother and she left a week ago and we tracked her to the moon.

Madison said we went up to get her and she attacked us so we fled to find they only people who know everything about Rita, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.


	11. Chapter 11

Operation Overdrive

**RECAP-** The Mystic Force rangers have come but have just meant the others. They were tracking their Mystic Mother who is Rita and have come to find the MMPR.

It was about 3AM and the kids were at Kim's with Z, Madison, Max, Hunter, Trent and Trip. By the time they got up it was 2:00pm and they got the kids ready to go to the hospital to see their dad, but could not find Mason. 

Trip went in to the basement where the Dino's thunders old command center was a staring looking for him with the computers. They found him down by the Pier and was worried that some evil had him. 

Trent got ready to go by himself knowing that it had to be Zeltrex. 

Madison told him to wait and she and Z with go with him. 

When they got to the pier it was not Zeltrex that had Mason it was Prince Gasket and Prince Sprocket of the Machine Empire.

Madison told them to let him go. Gasket said you have go to be kidding we need him to get to Tommy. 

Z said that you let him go or you will not make it back to King Mondo.

Trent went after them and was able to get Mason back but Mason had a few cut on his body but not badly hurt. They got him out of there took him to the hospital and they took care of the cuts. 

They then said that the kids were never to be alone again.

The Operation Overdrive rangers show up at the hospital just as Trent, Z, and Madison get there. They are Mackenzie(Mack) Hartford red ranger, Will Anton black ranger, Dax Lo blue ranger, Veronica(Ronny) Robinson yellow ranger, and Rose Ortiz pink ranger.

They know Kira, and Adam. Adam had told them a lot about Tommy when he helped them. And they also know Tommy as the greatest ranger of all time. So they came to see him and who started the whole ranger thing.

They didn't know about the evil's being back. Until Nick had told them about the Mystic Mother. That is when they figured out that all the evils are back and wondered if the Jungle Fury rangers would be coming.

_**Please Review I know it is short but I have to leave it there. Please no flames. Thank**_

_**you to all who review. it means the world to me . By the way this is my first story.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Jungle Fury **

**RECAP-**The OO rangers have come. the kids are not be alone. And they found out that all the evils are back.

Kira has a sister that the others do not know about. Jason has a brother that the others don't know about.

Kira said " I need to tell you something and I don't know what you are going to say, but Lily Chilman is my sister. She is the yellow power ranger of the Jungle Fury team." 

Jason also said " Casey Rhodes is my half brother who is also a member of the Jungle Fury team, he is the red ranger."

"Who are the others" asked Kim and Sha at the same time.

Kira looked at Jason and Said "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Jason told Kira to tell them. Kira said the others are Theo Martin Blue ranger, Dominic Hargan white ranger and RJ (Robert James) Wolf ranger. But Dominic is backpacking around with Fran last I heard.

I was said Dominic who came in with the other Jungle Fury rangers. That was until I heard the Dai Shi is back. 

How did you know where to come asked Kat. 

Jason called us last night and told us where to come if Dai Shi attcked and he did. We came here to tell Jason and you about that. 

Kira then go worried and asked Lily if she was ok?, Lily told Kira not to worry they are fine and that she could take care of her self, She said after all I am a power ranger.


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy's Home

**RECAP-** The jungle fury rangers have come and the rangers were attacked by Lothor Karpi, and Marah.

Tommy was able to leave the hospital and go home but he still did not have his memory back. Kim signed the discharge papers and took Tommy home. When they got home the others had a welcome home party for Tommy. He saw a robot, a buetufil woman and some old man who he did not know.

The old man came up to Tommy and said welcome home falcon. Thank heavens you make it though that.

Tommy was freaked out by this old man calling him a falcon. He yelled for Kim. Kim could not come at the minuet because she was up with Mason trying to get him down for his nap.

Billy and Kat came running over to Tommy when he yelled for Kim. He look at them and then asked who this old man was and who the woman and robot were.

Billy said that this old man is Zordon and the robot is Alpha 5 and the woman is Duclea. You know them Tommy.

I Do said Tommy.

Yes said Kat , I also know them except for Duclea. Kim was with you when you meant her. I came to the team after the team meet her. Tanya does not know her very well either.

Zordon then told him why he called him the falcon. He said that six of you have an animal sprits and you are the falcon. Kim is my Crane, Rocky is my Ape, Aisha is my Bear, Billy is my wolf and Adam is my frog. Those are you ninjetie powers you got from Duclea.

Tommy did not really understand but told Zordon he did. Zordon knew that Tommy was lying but let it go for now.

Kim had come back down when Rocky said I am hungry. Sha asked when aren't you. That is when Kim said why don't we have a barbeque and them we can go to stone cold and have some ice cream. They all agreed to that.

Jason asked if he was to cook on the grill. Kim said yes you and Rocky will. Kat, Lily, Kira, Tori, Sha, Tanya and Kim went to get in the car and go down to the store to get the stuff they needed.

While they were gone Rocky went up to his room and was planning a prank for the dino thunder ranger and the Jungle Fury team. Justin saw that Rocky was gone and went into the house to find him. Justin went up to Rocky's room and went right in without knocking and asked what rocky was doing.

Rocky said I am just going to pull little prank one the dino's and Jungle fury team. Justin asked if he could help.

Rocky said Ok and told Justin that prank.

Unknown to any other of the rangers. There was one other who was going to play a prank on Rocky.

_**Please review and tell me what you think. I know it took a while to get this out. Please no flames and thank you to Jeremy Shane for your reviews.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Villains Reveled

Tommy's is home with still no memory.

Up at the moon palace, Rita, Zedd, Rito, Goldar, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Gasket, Prince Sprocket, Divatox, Elgar, Dark Spector, Elipor, Darkonda, Scorpius, Trakenna, Furio, Captain Mutiny, Queen Banshee, Prince Olympia, Vypra, Ransik, Nadria, Master Org, Toxica, Lothor, Marah, Karpi, Mesogog, Elsa, Zeltrax, Grumm, Morgana, Broodwing, Octomus, Magma, Foltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, Dai Shi and Camille were working on the master plan together because the rangers have teamed up and the only way they were going to even have a chance was to team up too.

They said they were going to use their foot soldiers then each send down a Monster to see how strong the rangers were right now.

As they were getting ready for that, back at the house Justin and Rocky were getting the pranks ready.

They were going to have Kat, The Ninja Storm rangers and Karone act as if they were evil again and have them fake attack and throw them into Kim and Tommy swimming pool with was filled with frogs and toads, they did not want the prank to hurt anyone so they thought this was the safest way for this.

They waited for the others to get back before they did this.(he had already asked them to help and said they would). Everybody waited for 45 min, and when they did not come back the space rangers went to look for them and found them in the park fight putties tangas and others and called everyone and told them to morph and get to the park. They morphed and show up even Tommy did with help from Jason and Trini.

They had got attacked on their way back from the store. Soon the battle was over and they went back to the house to have their party started back up. and they did. Tommy had got a little of his memory back he said that he had seen those gray things before and the fighting them seemed familiar to him. But did not know why.

Rocky the looked and the Nijia storm Kat and Karone as if to go to the side of the yard, while just asked the Dino thunder and Jungle fury teams to come over there with him.

When the got there Kat and Karone went after Lily and Kira and the others went after the boys they got them threw them in the pool while Rocky and Justin were laughing so hard they were on the ground.

They got out of the pool and started chasing them caught them and they threw them in the pool too.

And then they ate went and got their ice cream and went to bed.

Rita and the rest were trying to find a way to make stronger evils.

Please read and Review I know it took so time but I was ready busy up until now. So thank you to all who still are reading this story. I will update soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rocky's Prank**

Rocky had just pulled his on the Dino Thunder and Jungle Fury teams with some help.

Trini, Kim, Kat and the rest of the girls had a prank to pull on Rocky. They had been talking about it ever since last time they had got together. They were going to have Tommy help them.

Kim took Tommy upstairs to their bed room and told him she had to tell him a few things.

Kim said " Tommy the reason those gray things look familiar is because they are called Putties and you, me Trini, Jason, Zack, Adam, Sha, Kat, Rocky and Billy had fought them before, back when we were in high school"

Tommy said "we have"?

Kim said " Yes. Honey I need your help with something."

Tommy asked Kim " what is it"?

Kim said " I would like you to act as if you were evil and pin Rocky Down for Trini and the rest of us girls."

"Why" asked Tommy.

You know that prank he just pulled, well Trini has a prank ready for him but we need your help. See after you pin him down Kat is going to dump a tub of melted chocolate on him." Said Kim.

" Ok I will help" said Tommy.

I have another thing to tell you. When you were in the hospital I got a call from Dr. Lindsey and she said that I am going to have a baby said Kim.

Tommy said we are going to have another child?

Yes Tommy, I am already 9 days in to the pregancy and that I will need to be careful because of the problems I had when Mason was born.

Tommy asked if she had told the others?

Kim said no I wanted to tell you first.

Well are we going to tell them? Asked Tommy.

Yes we are said Kim.

They went to the back yard. Tommy ran right at rocky and pined him down Kat poured the chocolate on him. After Rocky got cleaned up. Kim then asked them to sit down.

Kim said I would like you all to know that I am going to have another child.

**That is where I leave this chapter and I hope you like it. Please Read and review and no flames. Sorry it took so long.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kim's baby.**

_I am sorry about the nine day thing. my little sister got to my story and changed it it had said 4 1/2 months not nine days. I will start to check before I post so that does not happen again. Sorry_

After Kim had told them they were all in shock from the news. Jason being the first to find his voice asked " are you sure Kim?"

Kim said "yes I got a call from Dr. Lindsey and she said that I am four and a half months along . I know that it does not show but that is because I am so small."

Sha asked " what about the problems you had with mason could you have the same ones with this child?"

Kim said "yes but I am going to go see the Dr. tomorrow and I would like Sha, Kat, Trini and Tanya to go with me."

They all said " if that is what you want then we will."

"I would also like the Jungle fury rangers to watch the kids tomorrow please" said Kim.

RJ being the leader said " ok Kim we will, but what about the rest of the rangers?"

"Well after I get back they are going to take Tommy to get the baby things because we got rid of the other kids things." Said Kim.

"I want to know if it is a girl or boy first that is why they have to wait." Said Kim.

Billy then pulled Kim aside and said " Kim I need your help." "What do you need my help with Billy" asked Kim. " Well you see I like Haley and would like to ask her out but I am scared she will laugh or say no." said Billy.

" Billy the only way you are going to find out is to ask her. I don't think she is going to laugh or say no because I know she likes you too. She has ever since the last time we were all together when Jason had that reunion" Said Kim.

Kim went to the doctor and found out that she is going to have twins, one boy and one girl.

When she got home she told them to " go without Tommy I need to talk to him". She took him up to their bed room and the where picking out names for the kids. They came up with Megan Trini and Drake Jason Oliver. Because Trini and Jason are going to be their godparents.

They told the other the names they had come up with.

Everybody but Kim, Tommy, and the Jungle Fury team have left to go get some baby things. Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox all came up with and evil idea at the same time that involved Kim's new babies. But could not take place until after they were born, but they were willing to wait to make sure they would by victorious.

Please read and review. I would love any feedback as long as there are no flames. Thanks to all who have reviewed . this is KatKim 22 saying may the power protect you.


	17. Chapter 17

Billy asks Haley out.

Billy had asked Kim about helping him out. He wanted to go on a date with Haley but was worried about what she would say if he asked her. Kim told him just to ask her. Billy said "Haley can I talk to you for a min. alone please?" Haley said "sure Billy, what's up?"

Billy said "Haley would you like to go to a movie with me Friday night?" Haley asked "Billy are you asking me out on a date?" Billy said "yes I am. I like you Haley, I have ever since I saw you when Jason had that reunion. I have wanted to ask you out but was afraid what you would say." Haley said " I like you too Billy .I have since the reunion also."

Mean while up at the moon palace Rita, Zedd and Divatox were talking about heir plan that included Megan and Drake. They were going to take the kids raise them to be evil then have them destroy the rangers. They thought that if they raise them to be evil it would hurt Kim and Tommy not only on the outside but on the inside as well to be destroyed by their own kids. They did not know that there was a chance that something could go wrong with the kids.

Haley and Billy went on their date, had a great time and became a couple.

Rita was getting a little tried of having to wait. She wanted to destroy them now but knew she had to wait.

The rangers were getting a little worried that the villains had something big that they were planning because they had not been attacked for about four months now.

Two days later.

Kim went in to birth with the twins and was in labor for 21and ½ hours. Then the twins were born. Tommy was with Kim in the delivery room. And told the other that the twins are very healthy and there were no problems and that they could see the twins when Kim got moved to a different room. After Kim was moved they went in two at a time and the first ones were Jason and Trini. They wanted to see the god children .

Then the others went in. When Adam and Sha had come out they asked "where did the dino thunder rangers go?" Billy said "don't worry they went back to the house to get it cleaned up for the twins coming home party . They will be back soon." When he said that they got call from Kira saying that putties and crybots were attacking people at the park.

Everybody but Kim and Tommy morphed and got to the park to stop them. They were able to fight them off and now wonder why they were now attacking and why they have waited.

Rita was upset because she was hoping that Kim and Tommy would have come for she could get to Megan and Drake. She waited three days and was going to try again.

**Please read and review. Sorry it took so long my computer broke down and I had to get a new one. I have not stopped. I am sorry for those who are still reading. No flames please.**


	18. note

Note

I have not stopped on this story just have writers block right now I will keep going when I get rid of this writers block sorry if anyone is still reading this story.


	19. Chapter 18

Rita and Zedd get the kids

Rita and Lord Zedd were still trying to find a way to get ahold of Megan and Drake and thought that maybe they could get them by acting and looking like a human doctor and get them that way. So Rita did that. Kim took the kids to the Doctor the next day and had them checked on. The Doctor (Rita) said "your kids are very sick and need to stay in the hospital over night". "Really" Said Kim "they don't look like it". "Well they are and they need to" Said the doctor. "Can I stay with them?" asked Kim. "Sorry no you can't but I will call you when you can come get them. Said the doctor. "Ok take good care of them" said Kim and left not knowing that Rita was that doctor. She takes Megan and Drake up to the moon and they start the progress to turn them evil.

Kim had just come home and Trini saw that she did not have the Kids and asked "where are the twins?" Kim said "the doctor said they are sick and need to be in the hospital over night. And that I can't be there with them. Kim are you sure they didn't look sick" said Justin who had heard what she had said. Kim, Jason, Justin, Trini Kat, Tommy and Billy rush to the hospital to find that they had been tricked and Rita and Lord Zedd have them and don't know why.

Rita uses a spell that made Megan and Drake 10 years old so she and Zedd could start to teach them who they are going to destroy. The Kids think that Rita is their mother and Zedd is the father. So they are mommy and Daddy and the kids will do what mom and dad ask them to do. Rita says "kids do you see that group of people down there?" "Yes mommy" said Megan. I want you to go down there with some putties and teangs and see if they still can morph but don't let them see you." "We will not let them mom" said Drake. The kids take 20 putties and 15 teangs with them to the park and wait for the rangers to show up.


End file.
